Endowed
by Linox
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for over 97 years. What happens when she moves to Forks and meets Edward Cullen? Will they finally find true love? And what will happen when their family finds out? Will war brake through? All vampires. COMPLETE!
1. Introductions

Chapter 1 - introduction

**Bella's POV**

I looked out the window watching as the rain poured down from the skies. For some reason the rain always made me relax, it was a calming feeling. I spotted a water drop falling down from the gutter of my neighbors awfully yellow house. My eyes watched closely as the drop made its way down to the ground in less than a second and landed with an almost soundless _"pup" _that most humans wouldn't have been able to hear, but I could hear it as clear as a bell.

Somehow I was glad that my coven, or family_,_ as we prefer, moved here to Forks, a rainy and extremely _green_ small-town in Washington, USA.  
Today was my first day at Forks High School, even though it was in the middle of the semester. _So much for not drawing attention to myself_, I thought with a sigh. I have never really liked High School, even when I was human I loathed every second of it. That might be because I have been through it so many countless times that I have found hostility against it. But – against our own will – Charlotte, the oldest vampire in our family, had said that if we wanted to fit in we would have to go as any other regular teenagers. Yeah that's right, _regular_. Elisabeth, Benjamin and I play the role as "regular" teens going to High School. Charlotte and her mate, Phillip plays the roles of our adopted parents.

Because we neither look nor act _anything_ like real siblings, we're supposed to be from different families. Elisabeth has beautiful wavy bronze hair that goes down to her waist. She isn't too thin or too fat, so she has the "perfect body", as some might call it. As every other vampire she is extraordinary beautiful. We have a tendency to call her a shopaholic because she has this teeny tiny habit of shopping at every chance she gets. (You should see her walk through closet, geez, It's bigger than my room!) And most of the time she forces me to come with her, as annoying sisters are bound to do. She also often forces Benjamin with her, which brings me over to talk about him.

Benjamin is his name and he can charm anyone with that gorgeous smile of his, but he doesn't of course, because then Elisabeth would kill him (so to speak). They are adorable together, really. So different from each other, but still fit together like two pieces in a puzzle. He has very short, curly black hair, and he is kind of muscular, though he hasn't worked out a single time in his life – even as human. He's a big lover of bands, and that's actually how we met.  
We were at a rock concert in Italy in the 30's and when he went up at the stage and started singing along with the rest of the band with so much life and passion, I knew right away that I wanted to become his friend, what I did not know that he was a vampire as well. I was very new to the inhuman thing back then and couldn't even spot a vampire from a five feet's distance. It was quite embarrassing, really.

And now over to me. Well, you can say that I don't have a permanent look because the powers I hold (you'll find out what they are soon). Naturally I have curly brown hair that goes a few inches past my shoulders and a normally sized body with some curves here and there. But I manage to look okay.

I don't have Elisabeth's enthusiasm for shopping, but I get what I need. When I was human I loved to dress up in all sorts of dresses and jewels. I was a nobleman's daughter at that time, and therefore had plenty of money at my disposal, eating the finest of dinners dressed in silk as soft as the sea it's self. I did all that, even though people just outside of my mansion were starving and barely surviving the winter as it was. Perhaps that's why I was cursed to live this life, to live forever without someone to really _love_, to live like a creature of the dark. Maybe God found the irony fitting.

I opened my closet reveal my massive wardrobe. I had Elisabeth to thank for most of it. I'd lost my spirit for dressing up like a doll centuries ago. I wandered into my wardrobe and tiredly grabbed a purple tank top and cut jean Capri's, putting them on me in a hurry when I saw how much the time was. I headed to my body-sized mirror to fix my hair and makeup. I straightened my hair because I always thought that it looked best that way and chose to make my eyes a chocolate brown color instead for the regular golden. I looked at my pale, pale cheeks, and decided to put on some different shades of pink.

You see, I have a power like everyone else in my coven. I can change _everything_ about myself, my appearance, my voice, sent etc. It took me years and years of practice to render that ability completely. In my newborn years I had no control and my hair could easily change from brown to pink or bright purple without me noticing. I had to move from that town the next day, so after that I moved into the forest for years till I managed to control my abilities. Elisabeth can get the outcome she wishes for, something that she has learned to use as her advantage. Benjamin can sense people's desires. Charlotte can move things with her mind, and Phillip is a hell of a good tracker.

After fixing myself up and grabbing my favorite leather jacket, I went down the stairs to get my school bag. Just when I was about to grab it Benjamin took it and held it high up in the air.

"Alright Benjamin! I give up! Just give me the bag so I can go to school," I said as he threw the bag to me.

"Awwww! You never let me have any fun, Bella!" He pouted as he jumped down from the table he was standing on.

"Well, maybe if you learned not to take all the stuff I want, I would." I replied to my annoying sibling.

"Whatever," he mumbled on his way to the garage.

I sighed and grabbed my car keys and walked slowly into the garage. I started up my car and when I was about to drive out, I started to think back four years ago and out new start in one of the schools in Colorado.

_**Flashback**_

_As I walked through brown painted hall in the school I immediately felt every eye was on me. My sensitive ears could pick up everything they were saying._

"_She looks so beautiful," said a girl with red hair and lots of freckles. "I wonder if she has a brother..."_

"_You think she will go out with me if I asked her?" Said a boy with long brown hair that passed his ears._

_As I continued to walk through the hall trying to ignore everyone's voices I saw a boy walk up to me and he said, "Hey there. So I was wondering If you where free some time. We could go to dinner or something."_

"_Umm, sorry I would but I have lots of chores. Sorry, maybe another time?" I said trying to put a friendly smile on my face._

"_Yeah, sure..." He said as he walked away_

_**End flashback**_

I drove up to the packed parking lot of the school and found a free spot. Most of the cars were cheap and old looking, but there were two that stood out, one shining silver Volvo 360 and a huge green Jeep. _Must be some rich owners_, I thought. Though they didn't compare to my own beauty, a black 67 Chevy Impala. I've had it for as long as I can remember, and that's a _long_ time. I took out my keys and got out of my car while looking around. _Thank god there weren't people staring at me_, I thought. Though some were staring at my beautiful car, of course. My baby deserved all the attention she could get.

At the front entrance of the school there was a door and sign with **MAIN OFFICE** typed on it. I walked in and waited in the line. When I was in front of the line the woman smiled widely at me as I introduced myself and asked for a map. She gladly handed me the map and I thanked her.

I was on my way over to my car to get my backpack when I smelled them. The smell was icy and cold and I would have recognized it anywhere. I smelled a vampire! Yes, it was definitely a vampire, and it wasn't anyone I had met before either, because the smell was so different. And that was when I saw them…


	2. The Cullen's

Chapter 2 – The Cullen's

**Edward's POV **

_The day before._

Everyone had gone hunting but me. I decided to stay home and mess around with songs on my piano. It was relaxing, not to have anyone's thoughts to listen to. I was just about to finish a song as Emmet's thoughts came into my head. I sighed, so long lasted that peace.

_I wonder what Eddie-Boy's doing? Maybe I could prank with him later tonight. Break his piano or ruin all his precious little CD's. Ha! He'll never see that coming_, Emmet thought.

If Emmet laid one finger on anything I own I will make him feel very unpleasant. A million ways to torture Emmet played harmlessly over and over in my head.

Then the rest of my family's thoughts came running into my head again. It was quite exhausting sometimes to hear everyone's thoughts. It had taken him over a hundred years to try to adjust to it, and still now after all those years he sometimes had a pretty rough time with it. Alice was thinking about the latest fashion designs and wanted to take Rosalie with her to shop tomorrow after school. Rosalie was thinking about her hair, wondering if it looked messed up because she did a lot of running during hunting. Jasper was thinking about the Civil War and Paul Revere. Carlisle was thinking about giving his nurse, Abigail a raise because she had completed the paperwork for this month and the next. Esme was worrying if her plants had enough water and the thought about buying more tulips for the yard.

As Esme's thoughts for her garden flooded in her head, I heard Alice stop in her tracks and a vision came to her head. I ran out of the house and to Alice when the vision started.  
_We were walking down the hallway of Forks High School when our attention turned to a beautiful brunette standing in the doorway of the office, watching us pass by her as she suddenly gasped._ And then the vision stopped with Alice gasping for breath.

When she finally moved again, she was overwhelmed as everyone started asking questions.

"What happened, Alice?"

"Are you alright?"

"What did you see?"

"Is someone going to be hurt?"

Alice raised her hand in the air to stop them and said, "Let's just say that we won't be the only vampires at Forks High School."

Everyone fell silent. Suddenly Carlisle said, "There will be more?"

Alice nodded.

"No, in my vision I saw one vampire. A girl, but it's possible she's traveling with a coven."

"You know Mr. and Mrs. Jasperson and their adopted kids just moved here yesterday. It's possible it could be them." I suggested as six pair of eyes watched me.

"It's possible." Carlisle agreed.

"Alice, are you sure they're not a threat to us?" Emmet asked as he pulled Rose next to him.

"Emmett the Jasperson's are very nice people. One of my nurses has met them. She said they were extrordinairy beautiful..." Carlisle trailed off deep in thought.

"Yes like vampires, but they could have just all been beautiful humans, couldn't they?" Esme suggested, uncertain.

"Well, we will find out soon enough. Tomorrow is Monday and if they are new they should arrive then." I said.

''Yeah but if they are a threat, remind me to whoop 'em." Emmett yelled angrily.

''Now, now Emmett, we shouldn't make conclusions. We haven't even met them." Esme said sweetly.

_The next day._

I walked through the parking lot of Forks High with my siblings and sure enough I could smell another vampire. Defiantly someone I had never met, I would have remembered that cold but honey like smell. It led a trail to the main office, and I could spot through the glass door the beautiful brunette that had been in Alice's vision.

"Thank you Ms. Cope" I heard her sweet voice say. She turned around and walked outside the office. As we passed her, it took all my strength not to go over to her and attach my lips to hers. I could feel her stare as we walked down the hallway to our classes.

**Bella's POV**

I watched as the vampires walked gracefully down the hallway. I felt the need to follow them, especially the bronze haired boy. There was this sort of pull that dragged me to him, but I resisted. That was something I had to ask Charlotte and Phillip about later.. I took my attention away from them for a while and looked at my list of classes. My first class...UGH! History. I couldn't really care less, since there was nothing left for me to learn, I'd already learned it all. I strode down the hallway to room 907. It should be History. I wasn't sure so I peeked inside and there was a chalkboard that held the word "HISTORY" I walked in as the bell rang and went to the teacher's was a nameplate that said "MR. VALDEZ" He was writing something on a notepad and after three minutes of standing there with no word from Mr. Valdez I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat loud enough for a human and he looked up. He was kind of tall and lanky and had greasy black hair. He wore a faded grey suit that was probably from the 90's. I would know.

"Ahhhhh...you must be the new student, Isabella Jasperson, right?" He assumed.

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Well, Miss Bella, you can take a seat over there by Mr. Newton.'' He said as he pointed to a boy sitting in the back. Suddenly looked up and smiled at me. Oh boy, I thought as I sat down next to him.

"Hey I'm Mike. You must be Isabella?'' He asked nervously.

"Bella,'' I corrected him.

"Well welcome to Forks. Do you like it here?''

''Umm...I guess. You know we should really pay attention to class." I suggested knowing well that his small talk would lead up to asking me out. Ugh! I hate teenage boys.

"Yeah sure," he replied saddened by my rejection.

I continued to pretend that I payed attention to Mr. Valdez for the rest of the hour. The rest of the classes went by fast. I arrived at the cafeteria and spotted my family. I grabbed a tray and put some random food on it ignoring the awkward stares I got, and walked to the table that my family sat.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

"Hey," they mumbled back.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

"Bella, did you know there is another coven of vampires attending this school?'' Benjamin asked too low for any human to hear.

"Well I saw some this morning. I don't think they will be trouble." I said trying to avoid the memory of the dazzling bronzed hair boy.

"Bella, Elisabeth and I have classes full of them. Do you have any of them in yours?'' Benjamin asked.

'' No, I don't but come on they can't hurt us. Elisabeth, you get the outcome you want, which means that if we get in a fight and you want us to win, we will. Benjamin, if anyone tries to hurt you, you can use their weakness. And come on, they can't touch me if they can't see me." I commented because we found out that since my power can change things about me, maybe it could change my visibility. Which it could!


	3. Edward Cullen

Chapter 3 – Edward Cullen

**Bella's POV**

Benjamin suggested that we'd stay away from the rest of the vampires as much as possible. Elisabeth and agreed that if we had nothing to do with them it would be safer. I argued a bit with them, saying that they where no danger to us, but it was useless. After lunch I headed down to my next class, Biology. Well since it was my best subject there really wasn't anything to worry about. I headed inside the room and walked up to the teacher that was writing on the board about cells.

"Ummm...Sir?" I said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mr. Banner. You are one of the new students, correct?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Um... Where do I sit?" I asked looking around. Every table had two people sitting in it except one. Only one table had one beautiful bronze haired boy sitting in it, the same one that had rendered me speechless earlier today. I could feel my breathing hitching.

"Beside Mr. Cullen." He replied pointing to the Greek god known as Mr. Cullen. "Oh but first, I would like you to introduce yourself to the class."

"Oh. Umm...I guess I could." I said very quietly. Everyone who knew me, knew that I was shy, VERY shy. But this was an order so I had to obey it. I stood in front of the class and cleared my throat.

"My name is Isabella Jasperson, but I prefer to be called Bella. I've just recently moved here from Colorado with my two adopted siblings Elisabeth and Benjamin Jasperson. Our adopted parents are Charlotte and Phillip Jasperson. I love to read and have a 67 Chevy Impala that is practically my Holy Grail." I said looking everywhere else instead of the eyes of this Cullen who had me so mesmerized.

"Thank you Miss Jasperson.. You may take your seat." Mr. Banner said coolly as my stare fell to the floor.

I walked towards him with my eyes glued to the floor. As his scent got stronger, I became weaker. I took my seat next to him and took out my books. Out of the corner of eye I could see him staring at me. The rest of Biology went by like this, him staring...me not looking. What was wrong with him? Didn't he know what it was impolite to stare? Rude vampire. Mr. Banner started to pass out papers. When he dropped two papers by our table I saw the topic:

'The Phases of Mitosis'

This shouldn't be hard, I thought as I smiled at myself. I knew every phase in perfect order and I knew everything about them. Just then as Mr. Banner reached his desk, he spoke.

"Today we will talk about the Phases of Mitosis. Every day we will talk about a different phase. Today we will talk about the first phase. Edward Cullen, can you tell me what the first phase is?'' He asked. He seemed pretty bored, well who wouldn't after they have taught the same subject for thirteen years? Then the angel next to me spoke for the first time.

"Interphase." He said in his velvety voice.

"Thank you, Edward." Mr. Banner said.

So his name was Edward...He was probably born around the early 1900's. That name had already grown out of style about seventy years ago. As Mr. Banner droned on and on about the Interphase I was thinking why I had such a pull to this stranger. I never felt anything like this before. Suddenly the bell rang leaving my thoughts hovering, so I gathered my items and stood up from my chair. I walked through the door and out the room with Edward right behind me. The hallways were so crowded and everyone was pushing and shoving their way through. I was pushed several times but never hard enough to fall.  
One boy started running and yelling about his B+ in math and pushed anyone that stood in his way. I heard his annoying voice right behind me and as I turned around he ran straight into me, pushing me to the floor. I knew I was going to fall so I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came. I felt strong arms catch me and looked up to see the mysterious Edward Cullen holding me. As our skin stayed in contact, I felt an electricity current flow from him into me. I could have stayed in that position for the rest of eternity but, sadly, he helped me back to my feet.

"Umm...Thanks." I said turning to nervously walk away down the hallway. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from him. I heard Edward calling my name but I didn't look back. When I finally stopped I realized I was in front of my Government classroom. I reached in my pocket to get out my list to check what class I had next. I searched all my pockets and backpack but no luck. Great just my luck! Now I had no idea where to go next. I continued down the hallway until I found the office.

I walked inside and asked Ms. Cope for a new list, explaining that I had lost my first one. She printed out two lists just in case if I lost one I would have and extra. I checked out my list and it said I had P.E. next. It's a good thing that these lists had maps on the back, otherwise I would've been lost by now. It said I had to go down the hallway turn right then pass two other classrooms. While wakling through the crowded hallways I looked at my watch, 2:59 P.M. I only had one minute before class started otherwise I'd be late. I checked to make sure that the hallways were empty. I listened very closely to make sure I couldn't hear any heartbeats. Nothing. I ran through the hallways vampire speed and got there just in time.

I walked in and the first thing I saw was Elisabeth in blue shorts and a grey shirt and her hair was tied up in a pony tail. I smiled at her as I walked into the girls changing room. I quickly changed into uniform and went back out. Everyone was seated on the ground criss-cross style. I sat down beside Elisabeth.

"So what'd I miss?" I whispered. I had no idea what the coach intended on us doing today.

"Basketball. Girls vs. Boys." She whispered back.

"Perfect. I'm great at basketball!" I exclaimed quietly while clapping my hands.

"Bella that one day you went to basketball camp doesn't make you a pro." Elisabeth said.

"I never said I only went once! And besides, I've been practicing for years now." I replied.

"Well, I bet you can't beat the boy's team," Elisabeth smirked.

I smirked back. "Oh, it's _on_. 10 000 bucks says your wrong." They always liked playing big game, after all they had more than enough money.

"Deal."

The teacher called team captains. A girl named Sarah was our team captain. She had black beautifully layered hair and wore thin glasses that she always lost while running. A guy named Zack was named the boys' team captain. He had brown short curly, hair and he was sort of tall. The game started out bad for the girls. But that was because I wanted to seem fragile to begin with, then kick their asses at the end. The boys had 7 while we had 3. In the end girls won 25 to 9. Or well, I won 25 to 9. The others helped but I scored all the goals. Together we kicked the boy team down to the ground. When I looked around me I saw Elisabeth smiling at me and she whispered "Great game, you'll get the money when we get home," before leaving the room.

She was almost never a girl who liked to celebrate with humans. I wonder if Edward liked to celebrate. Wait...why was I thinking about Edward? Ugh, I mean he was attractive but I don't think that we could possibly...no it could never happen. I mean Benjamin told us to steer clear of that coven, so I will do as I am told. I was never one to break rules, so why should I start now just because I'm curious? Was that the only reason I wanted to know more about him?..._Stop thinking about him! _I screamed in my mind.

When I had gone out into the parking lot I started to search for my keys. I checked my pockets and looked through my backpack. I found pencils, papers, a binder, and journals, but no keys. Where had I put my keys? My eyes searched over everything. Something shiny in the car had caught my eye. The keys! I opened the door. It was unlocked... I had locked my door. I always lock my door... There was a note beside the keys. I picked it up and it read:

_Dear Bella, _

_You dropped your keys when you almost fell this morning. I was trying to call after you but either you ignored me or just didn't hear me. Don't worry, I didn't take anything from your Holy Grail. _

_Best Wishes, _

_Edward Cullen_


	4. Painful love

Chapter 4 – Painful love

**Charlotte's POV **

The weather outside wasn't such a distraction to me, but still I loved to look out at the rain sometimes and just let my mind wander. That was a privilege that – as a mother – you rarely get. Not until your children are grown up enough to take care of themselves properly, can you finally find some time to relax of your own. Of course, my situation was a bit different then all others. Instead of raising normal human teens, I had three several centuries old vampires to look after, together with my mate and husband Phillip. I was glad I had someone to share my eternity with, someone that I could love and cherish, and someone that could love and cherish me. It must be so hard for Bella to have lived for so long without anyone to hold that close to her. I was lucky that I had found the right someone in my early years as a vampire that could love me for who I was, and that wanted our love to last forever.

I was fixing up the house today by cleaning up the place and making it feel like home. Even though we would only be here for a few years years, I thought we should make the stay as comfortable as possible. This was something I did every time we moved from place to place. The "kids" went to school and pretended to be normal in front of the rest of the town, while I unpacked, shopped and played the part of the mom my "kids" never had. I, luckily had my gift to help me with my everyday duties, something that had helped me immensely through the years. There was a sound on the street as Charlotte drove harshly into the driveway and almost threw the door off it's hinges in an attempt to open it angrily.

"Had a bad day, sweetheart?"

"Ugh!" Elisabeth fumed.

"I take that as a yes," I smiled at her soothingly, as mothers did.

"Mom, we have to move!" She yelled.

"Elisabeth, please calm down." I tried to calm her with no luck. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"Mother, those Cullen guys are driving me to insanity!" She yelled.

"Cullen's? Who are the Cullen's?" I asked completely confused.

"Mom they are vampires, just like us! One was a blonde dude I was partnered up with in Math (Jasper) and I was so freaking mad because I smudged my eye liner earlier, and he was staring at me for like a second and I was suddenly calm. Weird, I know! And in Government, there was some stuck up blonde chick (Rosalie) that thought she was prettier than me! She muttered it to herself but I totally heard it! And this stupid buff guy (Emmett) thinks everything's so freaking funny! Mom, we have to move, not only for my sake but for everyone's. They can be a big threat to us. Eight vampires in one school is just a disaster waiting to happen. There is no way we can stay!" Elisabeth practically screamed at her mother.

**Bella's POV **

I was driving in my car on my way home, telling myself not to think of _him_, but it was for no use. I had no idea who he was, I hadn't even known his name before this morning, but something about him called to me. Halfway to my house, I was greeted by Elisabeth's yelling.

"..can be a big threat to us. Eight vampires in one school is just a disaster waiting to happen. There is no way we can stay! "Elisabeth said. What, no! _I can't leave Edward_, was the first thought that came to me. I have absolutely no idea why, but I can't. I pushed the gas pedal harder than before. In a matter of seconds I was home. I didn't want to make a scene so I casually walked in.

"Hey Mom! Elisabeth, you owe me money." I grinned at her and reaching out my hand.

She watched me with a scowl on her face, but ran up to her room as fast as lightening and gave me the money she owed. "I was explaining to our dearest mother why we have to leave this place as fast as possible. Right, we **have** to leave!"

I had to protect my Edward. Wait, _my_ Edward? Where did that come from? He probably had someone else. And at the thought of it my mood dropped unexpectedly. Weird...but I can't leave him. Not now, of all times, when I barely even know him. And I won't.

"Why should we leave? I don't think they're a threat. With our powers how in the world are they going to hurt **us**?" I asked hoping she'd buy it. But it was Charlotte who answered.

"Bella's right. They can't hurt you, sweetie. You'll be fine," she said with a smile.

"I'm not worried about me. They can hurt this whole family! What would you do if they hurt Benjamin, huh?" By now Elisabeth had completely lost it.

"Elisabeth, listen. Look at me, Elisabeth, look at me!" I said as she turned to look at me. Her eyes were crazy. "No one is going to hurt us. Nobody can and nobody will."

"And how do you know? They can turn on us anytime they want! We don't even know their powers yet!" She yelled in my face.

"We don't know if they even _have_ powers yet! So just stop it, ok? We all need to relax. Everybody's okay, nobody's hurt. We are all safe." I tried to calm her down. Her eyes dropped the crazy expression and her posture seemed calm.

"Ok... I guess you're both right. I probably just over reac-" She said then the crazy state she was in just in came back. "Benjamin. Where is he? I bet they took him! Oh no what if he's dead. Charlotte if he's dead I'll probably be depressed and my hair will turn white! MY HAIR WILL TUNRN WHITE! NO!" She shrieked. Just then Benjamin walked in very casual.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said before a crazy Elisabeth jumped on him and they fell to the ground with a thud. I giggled. Elisabeth started to give Benjamin kisses everywhere, his neck, cheeks, nose, forehead, hair, and lips. He carried Elisabeth up stairs to their room. Those two love birds...Which reminded me of Edward, of course. Gah, almost everything reminded me of him. _I barely know him!_ I screamed inside my head. He looked so breathtakingly handsome and stunning. For some odd reason it pained me when I was away. Charlotte or Phillip probably know what this means. I should probably ask Charlotte because asking Phillip about boy problems didn't seem so appealing, so I walked up to my mother as she were fixing some roses, or more like skipped up to her. _What was wrong with me?_ I groaned

"Bella dear, you look so thoughtful. Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked in her always loving voice.

"Sort of. Yeah" I said. I had no idea what to say. I know I can't say _Hey Charlotte! I wanted to talk about a really hot guy I met at school today. He's a vampire just like me and I think I might be attracted to him even though I'm not supposed to have anything to do with them because Benjamin ordered us not to._ Nope! Not that.

"Well...?" Charlotte said.

"Did you ever meet someone, after you were changed, that when you were with that person you never wanted to leave. When your skin is in contact with his, you feel electricity flow between you. And that when you're away from one another, you feel pained" I asked very quietly. I don't know why but Charlotte smiled.

"Yes, I have. When I met Phillip, I felt just like that. Those are the signs of love, my dear." She said with a smile.

The moment I heard that I froze. Instead of staying away from the Cullen's, I fell bloody in love with one of them. I was in love with Edward Cullen. Or was I? If not, what was this feeling that had been running through me ever since I met him? But what if he didn't love me, or even cared for me? I knew if he didn't I would never be able to bear that kind of pain and rejection. I knew what I had to do. I know I would never fall out love with him so I would have to try my best just to stay friends, if not, become enemies. I knew it would hurt to do that but a broken heart would hurt more.

"Have you been feeling that too, Bella?" She asked.

"No. I was just curious," I lied. I knew that probably wouldn't make sense, but hopefully Charlotte wouldn't question further on the subject.

"Okay, dear." She said. She turned around before I could see if she bought it or not. I turned around as well and went upstairs to my room to do my homework. A voice in the back of my head kept saying _Maybe he loves you back. _But I pushed it away and started on my homework.

**Edward's POV **

I couldn't keep my mind off the beautiful brunette I had met in class. She wasn't human, I could tell by her scent. The thoughts of annoying Mike Newton kept coming into my head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. _Who_ was Bella?" Then the picture of the beautiful brunette filled the thoughts of Mike Newton's stupid pea shaped mind. Oh, so her name was Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. All I could think about was my beautiful Bella for the rest of the day. Whenever teachers called on me, I had to scan their minds to see what they had wanted me to say. When the final bell rang, I walked slowly out of my last class, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bella. Who was this girl to have so much power over me? I knew it was wrong to think of someone I just met in such a manner, but I couldn't stop myself. I climbed into the backseat of Rosalie's red BMW. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were already there.

'_Edward, why are you feeling love?_' Jasper thought. Love? Is that possible?

'_Now you're confused. Edward, what is going on?_' He thought.

'_Edward, are you feeling okay?_'Alice asked in her mind.

'_Aw...Did Eddipoo get his heart broken by a little human?_' Emmet teased.

_'OMG I saw these CUTE stilettos at the mall. I have to have them. They'd go great with my red dress!_' Rosalie almost screamed inside her.

I ignored them all the way to the house. When we got home, I told the others that I was going to hunt. I needed time to think. Jasper said I was feeling **love**. I just met Bella so I couldn't **love** her. Could I? No, it's not possible. I figured there was only one way to find out. Tomorrow when I see her at biology, I'm going to ask her to a movie. Then I will see how it plays out. I don't even know if shr actually liked me. I couldn't read her mind like I could with others. She was a complete mystery to me. Every time I tried, I would fail.

_The next day at biology_

**Bella's POV **

I walked into the room and sure enough, Edward was waiting for me. But of course he had too; he was my lab partner, for crying out loud. I walked over to our table and sat down. He was writing down something in his journal but I didn't pay much attention to it. Hmm, he had a journal as well? I felt a sudden urge to peek over and look what he was writing. Maybe coming to class early was a bad idea. Class wouldn't start until seven more minutes. This was going to be a very boring seven minutes.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday." Edward said to me.

"Umm...Hello. I'm Bella." I said too nervous to remember any other words. Gosh, I bet I sounded like an idiot!

"So are you liking the weather?'' He asked.

"Well I normally have to live in this kind of weather, so I get used to it over time, I suppose." I replied.

"I can probably relate. In Colorado doesn't rain this much, how are you adapting to that?" He asked.

"I have always liked the rain, but never really got the chance to see it." I replied.

"So the only change is the rain right?" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much... Oh and thank you for giving me back my keys. I really appreciated it. That, and the fact that do you didn't drool over or mistreated my baby." I said jokingly. He smiled with. "Then I would have to kill you." Edward still smiled but I looked at him with such a serious expression that his smile faded. And then I laughed at his expression.

"No problem. I did what any gentleman would have done." He said. He is perfect. Nice, polite, caring and handsome. And I might not even be able to be his friend.

"I can't thank you enough." I said smiling.

"Well, if you'd like you can thank me by maybe going to the movies with me?" Did I hear a hint of nervousness in that sentence?

"I would love to," I grinned at him. He cracked a smile.

"Are there any movies you want to see?" He asked. I quickly picked the first good one I could think of.

"The newest Transformers looks good," I said.

"Would you like me to take you to see it this Friday?" He asked.

YES YES YES! But then I came to the painfully conclusion that I can't fall for him more than I already had. After all Benjamin had told us to stay away from them. As much as it hurt me to do this, I had to.

"I'm sorry but I'm helping my sister shop for furniture this weekend." I said. He looked so heartbroken. I hated to see him so sad. Just then Mr. Banner walked in and started talking about Mitosis. I already knew all there was to know about it by heart, so I changed my focus elsewhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him looking down at his paper with a sad emotion that pained me so much. What if the voice in the back of my head was right? What if he felt the same way about me as I felt for him?


	5. Shopping

Chapter 5 - Shopping

**Bella's POV**

It was already Friday and I was ready to put the money I'd won from Elisabeth to good use, and go shopping. Elisabeth and I planned to drive to Seattle to hit the malls. We rode in the car in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a silence. Elisabeth ran straight into Juicy Cotture. I think that's her favorite store because whenever she's at the mall she's in there or Victoria's Secret. She grabbed a black top with allot of lace and ran into the changing room.

"Hey, Elisabeth!" I shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" She asked from the inside of the changing room.

"I'm going to go look around the other stores. The next dance is coming up and I want to find a good dress." I said. (The next dance is actually coming up in 7 weeks, butElisabeth isn't smart enough to know that.)

"It is?" She asked coming out." I didn't kn-" Her eyes grew wide. "OOOOOO. You interested in a boy? What's his name? Is he a senior? Is he smart? I bet he's smart! Is he cute? Is he-" I cut her off in mid sentence.

"Elisabeth! Shut up! No I am not interested in a guy!" I lied. "I just want to buy a dress and some clothes. Jesus!" I said walking away. I'd be alone for the rest of this trip. Sigh. If only Edward were here to keep me company. I'd be able to hold his hand, hug him and kiss him whenever I want. I'd never have to be alone. If only he knew how I felt... I walked into a random store and saw a bunch of black stuff. What store is this again? I backed up a little and saw the store's name. Oh, it's Hot Topic. I walked around looking for anything good. I saw a wall covered in black Twilight posters, bags, shirts, stickers, etc. Isn't Twilight that movie that came out in '08? Yeah Benjamin saw it and said it's some forbidden love story. He said something about a New Moon movie in November but I never pay attention to Benjamin's obsessions. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone ever does. I kept looking around and found some cute things like some skinny jeans, earrings, and Tees. After I bought my clothes I headed to other places to pick out a dress or two. After some hours of shopping I decided to call Elisabeth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elisabeth. It's me. Are you almost done?"

"Ummm...no. I think I need an hour or two left. I'm looking for something that would match thes-" I heard something fall then Elisabeth hissed.

"Elisabeth! Elisabeth! Are you alright?"

"Hey lady I found this first! It's mine!" Elisabeth said. "Rosalie help me. She's strong!" I heard someone say. Rosalie? Isn't she one of Edward's sisters? I hung up the phone and followed Elisabeth's scent. Sure enough I found her in Victoria's Secret playing vampire tug of war with a short girl. She had short jet black hair that stuck out in every direction. She looked sort of pixie-like. I had seen her at school. I think she was Alice Cullen. Yeah her name was Alice.A tall Blonde girl came to help Alice. Her blonde hair stopped just above her waist and she had a perfect figure. Wow she almost looked like Elisabeth in a way, but I would never say that if I wanted to live.

"Let go! I saw it first!" Elisabeth yelled.

"No! I did! Now let go before I scratch up your little vampire face!" Alice whispered the last part.

Elisabeth gasped. "Now it's on!" Elisabeth let go and jumped on Alice and started attacking her. I ran over to Elisabeth and tried to get her off Alice. The Blonde, which I was pretty sure was Rosalie, helped me. Elisabeth struggled in our hands.

"Elisabeth! Stop it before you cause an even bigger scene! Do you want to expose us?" I hissed at her. She stopped struggling. She stood up from the ground and walked outside.

"Come on Bella! We have to go home." Elisabeth called.

"OK I'll be right there!" I called back. I turned to Rosalie and Alice. "I'm sorry about my sister. She's...well she's a bit extreme...Please forgive her. She can overreact allot."

"It's ok. I would've done the same. Right, Rose?" Alice said looking up at the blonde.

"Whatever." Rosalie mumbled with her back turned to me.

"I'm Alice!" Said the pixie like girl. She walked up and hugged me.

"Bella." I said. Alice cleared her throat and looked at Rosalie.

"I'm Rosalie" The other girl grunted with her back still turned to me. Alice's eyes glazed over. She wore a blank expression. Rosalie turned to look at her.

"What's wrong with her?" I said as I dropped my bags.

"She's having a vision," Rosalie said without looking at me.

"What, she's like a physic?" I asked confused.

"She can have premonitions based on what people decide. So yes, somewhat like a physic." Rosalie said glancing at me.

Alice's eyes went back to normal and she looked at Rosalie.

"Edwards coming, we have to go. Bye Bella. We'll see you at school!" Alice yelled running out of the store with Rosalie dragged behind her.

**Edward's POV**

Here I am, sitting in the car waiting while Alice and Rose go shopping. Me being the gentleman that I am, foolishly drove them here. I guess I was too bored at home. All I can do now is think of Bella. My beautiful angel. I wanted to take her to a movie but she had to do some shopping with her sister. I missed Bella. I don't think she even feels anything for me. Friendship... maybe. I could never tell for sure because I could never read her mind. I had no problem with anybody else. But she was an utter mystery. Sigh. I wanted her to be mine, I wanted to call her my own, but I don't think I ever can. I needed a way to actually have alone time with Bella. That's when I got the idea. The only class I have with Bella is Biology. Bella and I have the highest grades in the class. If I drop my grades low enough, maybe Mr. Banner will assign me a tutor! And when my grades fall Bella will have the highest grades! Just then I heard fighting. It's very common in malls when women fight over clothes. I decided to listen to the fight.

"Let go! I saw it first!" A lady yelled.

"No! I did! Now let go before I scratch up your little vampire face!" Alice? Is there another vampire there with her besides Rosalie?

The same lady gasped. " Now it's on!" I heard a thud and a crash.

"Elisabeth! Stop it before you cause an even bigger scene! Do you want to expose us?" Bella? Elisabeth is Bella's sister in school. Ahhh, this makes sense. Elisabeth is fighting over something with Alice. Bella is trying to help. I chuckled out loud. I got out of the car and decided to go help. I would be able to see my love. I could hear their conversation get louder.

"Come on Bella! We have to go home." Elisabeth called.

"OK I'll be right there!" Bella called back. "I'm sorry about my sister. She's...well she's a bit extreme...Please forgive her. She can overreact allot."

"It's ok. I would've done the same. Right Rose?" Alice said.

"Whatever." Rosalie mumbled.

"I'm Alice!"

"Bella," my love said. Someone cleared their throat.

"I'm Rosalie," Rosalie grunted.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella said. I heard a light thud.

"She's having a vision" Rosalie said.

"What she's like a physic? Bella asked sounding confused.

"She can have premonitions based on what people decide. So yes, kind of like a physic." Rosalie answered.

"Edwards coming we have to go. Bye Bella. We'll see you at school!" Alice yelled. I kept on walking as I heard Alice and Rosalie's footsteps.

_' Edwards going to be annoyed that this is the thirteenth time this month I got in a mall fight'_ Alice thought.  
" Hey Edward! We finished shopping so you can take us home now!" Alice said.

"OK how was your shopping trip?" I asked.

"It was great Edward. We got tons more clothes. Want to see?" Rosalie replied.

"Ummm, no thanks." I said.

"Ok!" Alice said. "We'll show you when we get home!" Kill me now, please!

_The next day at biology_

I saw my angel seated in her chair. I sat down next to her, she looked up and smiled at me then looked back down.

"So Bella how was your weekend?" I asked.

"It was fine. Elisabeth and I went shopping and got everything we needed," she said.

"I'm glad. And what did you do for the weekend?" I asked.

"I did a little shopping myself. I bought a dress for the fall dance." She replied.

"Are you ta-" I was interrupted by Mr. Banner's loud voice.

"Pop Quiz!" Of course it wasn't a surprise for me. Mr. Banner had been planning this for days. The class groaned.

_Five and a half weeks later_

For the past five and a half weeks I have failed every paper and assignment I was given. The bell rang and it was time to go. I stood up and walked to the door when Mr. Banner said:

"Mr. Cullen, can I have a word with you?"

I walked to his desk. "Yes?"

"Edward, I'm very worried about you." Mr. Banner admitted.

"And why is that?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Mr. Cullen, about five weeks ago you had the highest grades in the class. But now, I'm sorry to say but, you have the lowest." Mr. Banner said.

"Oh..." I said looking down. Yes! The plan was working!

"I'm sorry. I would suggest a tutor though. Ms. Swan has the highest grades in the class and now that you have dropped yours, she could probably tutor you. Would you mind that?" Mr. Banner asked.

"I guess it's ok. Maybe my grades will improve if I had proper studying." I said.

_'Now I just have to get Bella to agree. She is very, dare I say it, HOT.'_ Mr. Banner thought.

"OK. Well that is all." Mr. Banner said.

"Thank you." I said. How dare he think of Bella that way? I was fuming.

**Bella's POV**

The fall dance is next week. Sigh. I don't have a date but I guess I could just hang out a little. Talk and stuff. The bell rang and I got up and walked out. I heard Mr. Banner say:

"Mr. Cullen, can I have a word with you?"

I heard Edward walk to his desk. "Yes?"

"Edward, I'm very worried about you." Mr. Banner admitted.

"And why is that?" He asked sounding innocent.

"Mr. Cullen, about five weeks ago you had the highest grades in the class. But now, I'm sorry to say but, you have the lowest." Mr. Banner said. Wait! Edward, Mr. Know-It-All, has the LOWEST grade in the class! I didn't even know.

"Oh..." He said.

"I'm sorry. I would suggest a tutor though. Ms. Swan has the highest grades in the class and now that you have dropped yours. She could probably tutor you. Would you mind that?" Mr. Banner asked.

"I guess it's ok. Maybe my grades will improve if I had proper studying." He said.

"OK. Well that is all." Mr. Banner said.

"Thank you." He said.

Now I'm going to have to tutor Edward. Part of me was happy but the other part was thinking this was wrong.

_Why is it wrong?_

_Oh you now! He's a hot guy trying to get me to like him, but what could go wrong right?_

_A lot!_

_Blah-Blah-Blah._

Fuck, I'm going crazy!

The next day Mr. Banner asked me to tutor Edward, and of course I agreed. Today was supposed to be our first study session in the library. We are having study sessions every Tuesday and Thursday afternoons until Edward's grades got better. I was looking around the library for a couple books that could come in handy. I reached out and grabbed a book but being my clumsy self I dropped it. I bent down for it but a pair of pale muscular hands beat me to it.

"You dropped this?" Edward said holding out the book. I looked into his eyes. Every part of my body melted. My bones became Jell-O and my brain became mush. I couldn't see anything but him.

"Yeah. Thanks." I managed to choke out as I took the book from his hands.

"Should we get to studying?" He asked smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Yeah..." I said as he led me towards a table. We sat down and started talking about (Place big Biology word here). Edward wasn't paying much attention to the books. Why would someone as smart as Edward Cullen need a tutor anyways?

"Well because my grades are falling." He said. Obsy, had I said that out loud?

"Yes" He chuckled. "You did."

"Sorry." I bit my lip. "It's a habit."

"It's ok." He chuckled. "So does the (Place big Biology word here) need (Place a word here)?" Edward asked.

"No it only needs oxygen" I said.

Hours pass as Edward stares at Bella as she helps him with his Biology stuff

"Ok Edward. That's about it for now. I'll see you Thursday." I said standing up. Edward did the same.

"See you then Bella, Thank you for helping me this evening." He said smiling. I could've sworn I heard him mumble something else but I decided to ignore it.

He walked to his car and I to mine. I drove home thinking about Edward. Sigh...If only he were _my_ Edward.

_Next day at Biology_

I walked inside and no one was in sight. I really messed up my hair really bad today. I tried to comb it back but I couldn't. Every bathroom was flooded with girls so I couldn't fix it with my power and the hallways weren't any help because it was too crowded. Good thing the room was empty. I walked up to a mirror that hung on the wall. My hair was messed up! This morning I had my hair in ringlets but now it was just crazed and frizzy. I looked at myself and it straightened and untangled. Maybe a little blush is good. After I added lip-gloss, eyeliner and blush and walked over to my desk and sat down.

**Edward's POV**

I was just about to walk in until I saw Bella at the mirror. It was hard not to laugh because her hair looked ridiculous! It almost looked like an afro. Almost. I took a step in but then Bella's hair got perfectly straight and laid flat on her back. She looked at herself a little harder and then it looked like make-up was added to her face. How is that possible? How did...Why..? Did I just see that happen? I was confused beyond all reason.

**Bella's POV**

After several minutes Mike walked in with Jessica with their arms interlocked. I could hear Ben talking to Angela outside the room.

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven, okay babe?" Ben said.

"I can't wait. Love you." Angela replied in such a happy tone. I could hear them kiss and then pull apart.

"Love you too," Ben said. Angela walked in with a big smile on her face. I was so jealous. She could be with the one she loved. If I could I would be crying. I wanted Edward to be mine, so I could be with him everyday never to leave his side. Just then Edward walked in. He walked across the room flawlessly. I realized I was staring and looked down. He took a seat next to me. _What a surprise!_ I thought sarcastically.

_Tell him Bella! Tell Edward you want him!_

_Oh, hey conscious. It's nice to see you again. _I groaned internally.

_Go ahead! Ask Edward on a date! Be independent!_

_No! What if it doesn't work out, huh!_

_What if he loves you!_

_Ok, so what IF he does. What if he grows out of it!_

_Bella! Has anyone told you about love with immortals?_

_Well yeah._

_If one immortal feels love for their Meant-To-Be' so does he._

_Well what if he's not my Meant-To-Be ?_

_You didn't let me finish. A vampire only falls in love once. Like Charlotte and Phillip or Elisabeth and Benjamin...Like you and Edward_.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner said.

"What?" I asked confused. Some people giggled.

"Answer choice A" Edward whispered too low for any human to hear.

"I mean. Choice A. "I said.

"Ummm, Yes. Choice A." Mr. Banner said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Thanks Edward," I whispered.

"No problem," he replied.

_Thursday night at the Library_

I walked to the back table we sat at last time and waited for hours. I was texting Elisabeth to keep me occupied. My phone buzzed and it said I had 1 new text.

**Hey Bells. So how's tutoring? Xx**

_**Flashback**_

_I got home from school after agreeing to tutor Edward Cullen._

"_Hey Bells!" Elisabeth called._

"_Hey." I said._

"_Ok so tomorrow I want to go shopping. Want to come?" Elisabeth asked._

_Ok, should I tell her the truth, or lie..._

"_I tell you the truth so you should tell me the truth!" Elisabeth sounded offended._

"_Oops! Did I say that?" I laughed nervously. "Ok well...umm...I sort of have to tutor some guy for Biology." I said like it sounded like no big deal. Her face fell._

"_OK. Fine! I'll go by myself!" She huffed and walked away. Ugh Elisabeth, such a Drama Queen!_

"_I am NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!" Elisabeth yelled from her room. Oops!_

_**End flashback**_

**It haven't started. I gtg I hear Edward coming. XX ** I texted back.

He walked over to me. "Hey Bella." He said in his beautiful velvety voice.

"Hey Edward." I said as he took a seat next to me. Weird...last time he sat across from me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his intoxicating smell. So delicious. He smelled like peppermint but better.

"Ummm... Bella? You there?" He said sounding like he was on the verge of laughing.

"What? Oh yeah. Well anyways, this month's topic is on plant reproduction." I said looking at him.

"I want to talk about a different topic." He said with a slight grin.

"Ummm...ok sure. What topic?" I asked curiously.

"The topic of what you are doing this weekend." He said.

"Oh well I'm not doing anything really. Why do you ask?" I asked.

_I know why! Cuz he freaking loves you!_

_Get the freak away from me conscious!_

_Only if you say yes!_

_To WHAT?_

_To when he asks you out._

_Oh yeah? Why are you so sure about yourse-_

"Well I wanted to know if you would like me to escort you for a walk along the beach." He asked shining that gorgeous crooked smile. Oh god, he will be the end of me.

_Told you so Bella._

_Go away freaking conscious!_

_Just say yes. If you do, I won't bother you anymore._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

_Ok..._

"I'd like that." I said with a smile. "Pick me up at seven," I added grinning. Every since I was thirteen and human I had wanted to say that!


	6. The dream date

Chapter 6 – The dream date

_Right now Bella's driving home thinking about the date. It was just an hour ago for her. The date is tomorrow._

**Bella's POV**

I'm just driving home in my car thinking about what had just happened. If he asked me then that means he has some sort of special feelings for me, right? If he feels the same way about me as I do to him, then this might work out. _Hopefully_. But at the moment Benjamin is my biggest concern. His head is going to explode when he finds out about my date. I know he's protective of me, I'm his "baby sister" and he's just doing his job. Well if I keep this a secret then he's going to find out sooner or later. I sighed out loud as I pulled up into the driveway of my house. I got out of my baby and headed inside.

"Hey Bells! How'd your tutoring go?" Elisabeth asked with a grin. She stood in the doorway of the hallway. She knows that I feel something for Edward. I told her the other day because I can always trust her with my secrets. She wasn't mad, she was surprisingly happy that maybe I'd found my mate after all this time.

"Fine. Hey Benjamin?" I looked around Elisabeth and sure enough there he was.

"Sup?" He asked.

"I can't go see that Limilight movie or whatever it's called with you. I have plans tomorrow." I said. _Please don't ask why, please don't ask why_...I chanted in my head.

"Okay, first of all it's called Twilight. Second of all, what sort of plans?" He asked rising and eyebrow.

"I'm just going to hang out with the guy I'm tutoring. No big deal." I said.

"And who exactly are you tutoring?" He asked. What is he, my dad?

"Edward." I said simply.

"Edward who!" He demanded.

"Edward Cullen," I replied defeated.

"What did I tell you about them! I told you not to interfere!" He yelled.

"To bad. You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a baby. Maybe you hadn't noticed but I'm eighty-seven years old!" I yelled back.

"It doesn't matter how old you are Bella! I'm telling you they could cause trouble for us!" He shouted.

"I don't care! I'm going on a date and that is final! If you think you can still boss me around like you have done for the past sixty years then you are sadly mistaken!" I said stomping out of the house. I got in my car and sped away. I heard someone yelling from inside the house, and a big smash as if someone had started throwing things. I decided to ignore it. I didn't know where I was going. I drove faster and faster. I was going 245 miles per hour. I don't know how but I ended up in Seattle. I drove on a familiar road that I only knew because Elisabeth had taken me here in some of her most recent shopping trips. I slowed down when I could see the mall in the distance. I knew that it was only a minute away, so I picked up my speed once more and found the parking lot. I looked around and found it so full. Who knew humans liked to shop this late? I found a parking spot all the way in the back.

I got out and started my way to the mall's entrance. I went inside and made my way into a random store. I took in a breath but something didn't smell right. Or something didn't smell wrong. There were two very out-of-place scents. Both of them I recognized. One was a vibrant citrus with a burst of hyperness and another was bitterer with a hint of lavender. Alice and Rosalie? Why were they here? Oh yeah, well this is a mall... girls like them love malls. Just then Alice came skipping towards me with an arm full of shopping bags. Rosalie followed after but more slowly, and may I add, not as happy.

"Bella! I knew you would come! Here I already picked out your date outfit and some other stuff I thought would look amazing on you! Next we are heading to Victoria's Secret so Rose can get her things. Here!" She said throwing seven bags of clothes in my arms.

"Alice how did you-" I began.

"Oh, I just got a feeling," she winked.

"Alice you shouldn't have spent so much money on me. Really I don't want you to –" Once again I was cut off.

"Bella, you will take these clothes or I will start crying right here, right now!" She pouted.

"Alice, do you know how nuts you are?" I asked chuckling.

"So you will take it?" She practically shrieked with excitement and a smile growing on her lips.

"I don't suppose I have a choice..." I said.

"Yay! You will make Edward so happy!" She started jumping up and down clapping her hands. Is she always like this?

"How did you know about the date anyways?" I asked.

"When you're me, you know everything! Oh and Bella?" She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ummmm...on the date, you shouldn't mention anything about your transition at first. I just have a feeling."

"Whatever. So do you guys mind if I stick around for a bit? I don't really want to go home and I don't want to wander the mall alone." I said.

"Sure, come on!" Alice chirped as she motioned me to follow her.

_Three hours before the big date._

It's 4 o-clock in the afternoon and there is absolutely nothing to do! Hmmm...What does a vampire do in the middle of the afternoon? I don't know. I decided to turn on the T.V and see what's on. Disney Channel...no, Comedy Central...no, Cartoon Network...hmm. I found a comedy movie, and started watching it. Just then a pair of arms grabbed me and blindfolded me from behind. I heard someone say say 'Watch out!' in the movie as I was picked up from the couch with my mouth covered, my eyes blindfolded and my arms in a secure hold. I squirmed but it did me no good. I felt myself being sat straight up in a chair. Whatever had been used to cover my mouth was now gone.

"You are under arrest for a bad hair day." I heard a pixie-like voice say followed by a giggle.

"Alice?" I asked.

"It's Mrs. Alice to you." Another giggle. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked very annoyed at the moment.

" Well Bella, I saw that you were just going to slip on a simple dress with flats and go like that on you're VERY FIRST date. Oh yeah, I know things!" She said.

"Alice please just take the blindfold off and let me go!" I raised my voice _ever_ so slightly

"I will take the blindfold off but you will let me dress you up and you will like it! The rest of your family is out hunting so no one can help you!" She said a little awkward.

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" I sighed. She took off the blindfold and a saw her holding a big pink make-up bag in one hand and a hair drier in the other. My eyes widened. Oh no.

"Let's get to work." She said grabbing some strands of my hair.

_Three hours of makeup later._

After Alice finished my hair and make-up, she carefully helped me into a dress. I still don't know what it looks like because she told me it will be a surprise. Right now she was leading me to...well somewhere.

"Okay...OPEN YOUR EYES!" Alice said happily.

I opened my eyes slowly. When I looked in the mirror I saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had brown straight hair that looked perfect on her. She had light make up on and the most beautiful dress. It was a simple yet elegant purple dress with a v-neck and slight ruffles at the bottom. The dress stopped several inches above her knees. It hugged her curves in the right places making her look amazing. She was wearing white wedge heels that complimented the dress brilliantly. When I turned my head, so did she. I smiled and turned around to Alice who was also smiling.

"Well... don't you just love it!" Alice chirped.

"Of course! Alice you made me look _amazing_!" I hugged her so hard.

"Okay, okay, okay!Don't you dare mess up that make-up!" She said seriously.

I laughed. "Ok detective. So now –" I was cut off by the doorbell. Alice smiled widely and so did I.

"Remember what I said earlier." Alice whispered as she and I approached the door. I had my hand on the doorknob, I turned to Alice and she nodded. I opened the door to see Edward, my angel. My breathing stopped. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with thin white stripes and dark blue jeans. But that's not why I had stopped breathing. His shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way. The top button was undone and gave him that incredibly sexy look. His hair was tousled just right. (Dear god, give me a moment – HOT!)

It took all my strength not to jump on him and kiss him with all the passion I had. He smiled when he saw me. I smiled right back. I heard Alice squeal and heard clapping. I giggled and walked outside closing the door behind me. I looked up at him, still smiling. (How could you not!) He offered his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked with a brilliant smile. My smile grew as I wrapped my arm around his. I couldn't help but feel happy whenever I touched him, the electric current flew threw us. He led me to his car and let go of my arm. I instantly missed the contact. He opened the passenger door and motioned me inside with his hand.

"Thank you," I said as I took my seat inside. A millisecond later, he was next to me with his seat belt buckled, hands on steering wheel and keys in ignition. He was staring intently at me and I did the same to him.

"You look even more beautiful than usual Bella." He said. "I didn't even think that was possible."

"Thanks. You look quite stunning yourself." I couldn't stop from smiling. Gosh I'm awkward...

"_No Jasper, I'm not lying! Eddie's going have his first kiss tonight!"_ Alice shrieked from inside._ "If you don't believe me then how about I show you how_ _serious I am when I get home?" _She said seductively. Our eyes widened. "Maybe we should go..." I suggested.

"Ummmm... yeah." He started up the car and drove away.

"So what beach did you plan on taking us to?" I decided to change the topic.

"Boulder Beach. It's supposed to be warm out tonight, it's not every day it's warm in Forks." He chuckled.

"Sure isn't... Hey, the isn't the drive about an hour long?" I asked as an idea popped into my head.

"Yeah...why?" He asked curiously as he looked at me.

"We can play twenty questions." I said excitingly. Oh no. Alice is rubbing off me!

"Okay. Ladies first." He chuckled about my little outbreak of 'Alice-ness'.

"Ok when were you born?" I asked.

"June 20," He answered. "What color were your eyes when you were human?"

"Chocolate brown. What color was yours?" I asked.

"Green. Do you feed off humans or animals?" He asked probably trying to double check since my eyes were golden like his.

"Animals, strangely enough, I find animal blood more appetizing. What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Up until today, green blue since it's the color of the Caribbean Ocean. But now its chocolate brown." He stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Isn't it my turn to ask?" He chuckled. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I blurted out. "So why is your favorite color chocolate brown?" I asked.

He grinned. "That was the color of your human eyes," I could feel my cheeks tingle. Oh god not now! He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"How – how are your cheeks–?" He stuttered.

I looked down. "My damn powers are acting up." I sighed.

"Powers?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know how some of our kind have special gifts? Well I'm one of them. I can change anything about myself, including future, scent, appearance, and so on. It's my gifts that makes me a little less vampire, and a tiny more bit human in some sense. I can sleep if I wish, thought sometimes I feel a bit strange going on without sleep for several weeks, so I usually sleep a bit each week. And I human food doesn't taste disgusting to me, but I still have to puke it up afterwards.."I trailed off and looked up to his surprised pair of eyes. I giggled. "Are you that shocked?"

"Oh umm no I mean I didn't know you had gifts too." He stated.

"_Too_?" I emphasized the word.

"I uh can read minds." Oh god no, no, no, no, no...did he see all the fantasies about him? Jesus oh god oh god oh god. _I'm so, so sorry Edward._ The blush on my cheeks became stronger. "But there is one exception," he continued, "...you." There was confusion in his tone.

"Me? Why?" I asked. _Is something wrong with me?_

"I honestly don't know. At first I thought you might have been a shield but clearly, you're not." He began.

"What's a shield?" I asked. I honestly didn't know at all.

"There are three types of shields, the first can block any mental power from anyone else, the second can block any physical attacks, and the last can do both. To be perfectly honest, it frustrates me not knowing what you're thinking." He sighed.

I chuckled. "So can you read everybody else's mind perfectly?" I asked, followed by yet another chuckle. Coming from me, hehe.

"Yes. With others I have no problem. But when it comes to you, you're a complete mystery." He sighed once more. I giggled.

"So what about the rest of your family, do they have any gifts?" I asked.

"You know about Alice. Her mate Jasper, he's an empath. Emmett just thinks Jasper's just acting emo, but he _is_ the family idiot," he chuckled.


	7. Kisses

Chapter 7 – Kisses

**Bella's POV**

I laughed. "That sounds fun. So do you want to know about my family now?" I asked as his face lit up almost instantly.

"I would love to. I haven't been able to read them clearly, this is what I know. Correct me if I'm wrong. Elisabeth is Benjamin's mate, Elisabeth get's the outcome she wishes for , Benjamin sees what people want and he thinks my family is a threat?"

"Correct!" I giggled. "Well there are a few other things you didn't say. Phillip is a tracker and Charlotte can move things with her mind. Elisabeth, Phillip, and Charlotte don't mind your family at all. It's Benjamin that's so temperamental. Were lucky that Elisabeth can always calm him down." I shuddered at the last thought.

"What's wrong?" He said sounding concerned.

"Nothing I-I was just." I sighed. "The way that Elisabeth calms him down is not a very pleasant thought." I shuddered once more thinking of them lying on the floor, kissing each other.

He laughed "Don't worry about it now, were here." He said pulling in to a beautiful beach chuckling. He parked in a very sandy parking lot and got out to open my door. Always the gentleman. We started walking along the shore. It is so beautiful, I haven't been to a beach since the summer of 1976. I missed the beach so much, I'm happy Edward took me here. We started talking about our past and present lives. We had good laughs about our more human moments. I learned he loved to play the piano, enjoyed classical music and couldn't stand country music. We had so much in common... I told him about myself. About how I loved to run, work on my car, and travel to new places.

"This beach is so beautiful," I said completely out of the blue.

"It's alright." He answered unimpressed. I looked up at him, confused. He was already looking at me, we had stopped walking. "But I wouldn't use the word beautiful, not with you standing here in comparison." I smiled. Could he be more perfect? He lifted his hand and touched my cheek. "Bella, I have very strong feelings for you. I know this is sudden, being our first date and all, but I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend?" I smiled slightly wider.

"I don't think it's sudden at all." And with that I pulled him into an amazing kiss. His hand found my neck while the other was on my waist. My hands though were entangled in his messy, now messier, bronze hair. We kissed passionately for several moments when he laughed slightly. He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, both of us smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He questioned.

"You can take that as a definitely." I replied just before he pulled me into another amazing kiss. We embraced each other for several minutes, our lips moving perfectly with the other. I've never felt anything like it before. It was...amazing. No words could describe it because I don't think there is a word that ever could. We parted smiling as he took my hand in his. It was surprising how my hand fit perfectly in his. We walked back to the car in a very comfortable silence. Once we had reached car, he opened the door for me yet again. He got in his car and looked at me. Of course I looked back at him. He pulled me in for yet another wonderful kiss. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, I think I might even be able to do this all night. He pulled away, grinning.

"You have no idea how irresistible you are Bella." He said.

"Hmmm...I think I have a pretty good idea." I said as I gave him a peck on the lips. "Edward I think we should get going. It's almost..." I paused as I looked at my cell. Wow, thirteen missed calls. ITS 3:00 IN THE MORNING!

_Well yeah Bells. Time goes by fast when you're in love._

_Conscious! I thought I_ _told you to go away! _

_I guessed I lied then huh? _

_Better get back to Eddie. See you Bellywelly!_

_GRRRRRR!_

"3 A.M." I said slightly alarmed.

"Really? We better get you home then, we wouldn't want to give our family the wrong impressions now do we?" He said. I laughed a bit at the thought.

"I guess." I sighed. He put one hand on the steering wheel and held out the other for my hand. I placed my hand gladly in his and he drove like that, one hand on the wheel the other holding mine. We sat in another comfortable silence as I rested my head on his shoulder.

We arrived at my house around 4:26 A.M. and Edward stepped out of the car before me once again to open my door. He walked me up to the door and I could hear shuffling in the house. Edward turned to face me. Right behind him I could see the window's curtain pulled back just an inch, maybe two, to reveal two sets of golden eyes. One appeared more feminine and had a sparkle of happiness in it and the other belonged to a male and clearly held anger in them. Benjamin and Elisabeth. Of course! They wanted to watch, so I'll give them a show. Edward smiled intently at me and I did the same.

"Goodbye Bella. I'll see you later." I stood on my tippy toes so I could reach his lips. He chuckled and bent down kissing me right back.


	8. Reactions

Capter 8 – REACTIONS

**Benjamin's POV** *gasp*

"Goodbye Bella. I'll see you later." Edward said. My temper was rising. How could Bella do this! She doesn't even know if they are dangerous or not! But neither do I...Before I could argue with myself even more, Bella stood up on her toes to kiss Edward. He chuckled and kissed her back. WHAT THE HOLY HELL? HOW COULD SHE, DO THAT! I heard Elisabeth giggle. SHE THINKS THIS IS CUTE? I stormed out of behind the window to go to the door. But before I could get there Elisabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me to face her.

"Benjamin, leave her be. This isn't your business. She really likes him, so let her." She said softly, giving me pleading eyes. I calmed down, but only slightly.

"I-" I was about to argue but she cut me off.

" _Benjamin Black_." She used my full name. Hmm...She must be mad. " You are _not_ to interfere." By now she had pulled me into the kitchen, which of course was a room we didn't use. Only for props.

"But-" I began.

"No buts, ands, ifs, or there's. You will let Bella be happy. She's been alone for far too long. She deserves some happiness don't you think?" She said sternly.

I sighed and hung my head in defeat. She was right. Bella deserved to have somebody that could make her happy. And here I was trying to get between her and an actual shot at life. I must be such a jerk.

"You're right." I sighed, looking down.

"Of course I am." She said before turning around and walking away. I need to tell Bella. I need to apologize. She is my sister and I am the overprotective big brother.

Just then Bella walked through the door with a big smile on her face. Here goes nothing...

**Bella's POV**

This had to be the best night of my entire existence. I had just kissed Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen had just kissed me. Either way, it sounded amazing. There were so many things I love about him. He's so kind, so amazingly kind. I don't deserve him. I watched as his car drove away before I headed back inside with the most stupid grin.

"Bella." Benjamin sighed. "We need to talk" Uh-oh. I could feel my smile fading.

"Please just hear me out. I want to apologize for being the biggest asshole to you. I know you deserve happiness and I took that from you. I am sorry. I'm just so sor-" I couldn't help but hug him. He's apologizing for acting upon his brotherly instincts. He stood shocked for a second but soon recovered and hugged me back.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling after we pulled away.

"For apologizing. I forgave you a long time ago. So really it's pointless to apologize." I replied.

"Thank you Bella." He hugged me once more.

"Whatever..." I laughed and went up to my room.

**Edward's POV***girls faint at the sound of his name, boys envy him*

I drove away from Bella's house. I heard what Josh was intending on saying. He wanted to apologize. I parked inside my garage and got out.

_Edward got some on his first date! Alright lil bro! There is no way he didn't, he's coming home so late...and look at that stupid grin. HA!_ Emmet teased.

Damn it Emmett. You never shut up.

"Hey guys look who came home _so_ late!" Emmett teased. "Hey Edward! Or is it Mr. I-am-no-longer-a-virgin?" He grinned. I was getting annoyed. My eyes narrowed.

"Emmett, unlike you, I am a complete gentleman. So no I did not _'get some _'as you like to call it. Now go mind your own business and go play with your little dolls." I said calmly.

Emmett looked appalled. "They are not dolls! They are action figures, you-you. UGH!" Emmett stomped up to his room. I laughed before Rosalie shot me death glares and followed Emmett.

_Great! Just fantastic. Now I have to go calm Emmett down_ Rosalie thought.

_Omg! Edward how did it go? OMG I already know! Edwards got a girlfriend, Edwards got a girlfriend_ Alice thought/chanted.

_Oh dear God. __Another__ emotion overload!_ Jasper thought. He started rubbing his temples.

_Edward and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the love, then comes the marriage... _Alice sang in her head.


	9. Thoughts

Chapter 9 – Thoughts

**Bella's POV**

I laid in bed all Sunday night thinking about Edward. I know I don't often sleep, but what's the point of having an extremely bed like this one and not use it every day? So I lied down and thought about my amazing... boyfriend. I was still getting used to that word. I always feel so happy when I'm with him... I let my thoughts drift.

"Okay Bella. Should I wear the halter top with shorts, or the tank top that has the mini jacket with the shorts?" Elisabeth strode into my room.

"The tank with the mini," I said sitting up. "It looks better."

"Thank you! You are a life saver!" She said and she walked out.

Today was Monday. I get to see Edward! I got up and got dressed quickly, not caring that muchwhat I wore. Elisabeth always had good clothes in my closet so I knew I at least wouldn't end up looking like an idiot. The morning went by in a blur because I didn't pay attention to anything. I heard a car park outside, and me being nosy, decided to check it out. I peered through my window and saw a shiny silver Volvo. I smiled wide as I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I was at the door in two seconds. I opened up the door and walked up to Edward.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward greeted me.

"Good morning." I replied before he pulled me into a wonderful kiss.

He pulled away and opened the door for me, I thanked him and got inside.

_After school._

School was...well quite interesting.

_**Flashback **_

_I got out of Edwards car and he gave me a short but passionate kiss. The moment our lips touched, everyone either gasped or started whispering. When we pulled apart, the girls gave me death glares but I didn't care because he was mine, not theirs. We walked, hand in hand, to our first period classes. We stopped right outside my first period classroom when he pinned me against the wall. _

"_You should've heard those people's thoughts." He chuckled lightly. _

"_Why?" I felt confused. _

_"Let's just say, girls envy you and boys envy me." This time we both laughed. _

"_Humans." We both said. He kissed me once more, but this time slightly longer. _

"_Have a good day, love." He said. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist and kissed him ever so passionately. I pulled away. _

"_Now what was that for?" He asked. _

"_Have a good day." I replied before turning away to walk into the classroom. _

_**End Flashback **_

I walked inside my room and flopped down on my bed. I remember Benjamin telling me last night he and Elisabeth were off to go hunting. Charlotte and Phillip were at work, so I had the house to myself. I picked up a magazine off my dresser and skimmed through it. I started humming to random songs. I felt the bed shift slightly. Startled, I jumped out of bed just to see Edward smiling perched up on his elbow, looking at me. Now I felt stupid!

"You scared me!" I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked." He apologized.

"I was just kidding!" I giggled. I lied down on the bed next to him, looking up at the ceiling. "So why did you decide to come here?"

"Well everyone else went hunting and I decided to stay back. I got bored and started thinking about you." I looked at him to see him looking at me already. "So I dropped by."

"I'm glad you did." He shifted his body so it was facing me. He started stroking my hair.

"Me too." He said simply. I smiled and looked back up at the ceiling.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" I asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know. What do you want to do?" He said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Whatever you want is fine with me."

"A movie it is then." I sat up in bed and grabbed the remote. I scanned through the channels looking for any good movies. None. I got up out of bed to look through my collection of films, but something grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I turned to see Edward holding on to me.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

I laid back down next to him and looked him straight in the eyes, our faces only inches away.

"Never." I whispered. We pulled into a serious kiss. Our lips moved with synchronization. My tongue traced his bottom lip asking for entrance, he accepted. Our tongues intertwined and we moaned in each other's mouths. After minutes of this, I don't know how, but our shirts ended up on the floor. We weren't paying attention when someone walked through the door.


	10. Emmett strikes

Chapter 10 – Emmett strikes

**Bella's POV**

"Well, well. Look at these two pretty love birds." Emmett said leaning against the wall of my bedroom, arms crossed. Crap, I'm only in my bra. I ran at vampire speed and quickly slipped my shirt on. It only took a matter of milliseconds.

Edward's POV

Emmett started playing a flashback in his head.

_**Flashback**_

_Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper sat in a circle. _

_"Jasper...truth or dare?" Emmett said with a smirk._

_"Dare." Jasper replied fearlessly._

_Emmett laughed, Alice giggled. She probably already saw the dare._

"_Okay Jasper, Edward is at Bella's so I dare you to send waves of lust to them." Emmett said before laughing. The girls giggled._

_Jasper sighed. "Fine." He grumbled._

_**End flashback**_

"Emmett." I growled once more.

"Sup, little bro?" He asked casually.

"You think this is funny? You made Jasper play with our emotions," I snapped at him.

"Aw come on. It was only a dare," he replied amused.

"What was a dare Edward?" Bella asked, standing behind me.

"My dear brother here made Jasper waves of lust to us." I fumed, not taking my eyes off Emmett.

"Let's not be mad at him." She came up to me and caressed my arm. She looked up at me and winked. "I'm sure they meant no harm."

"Thank you Bella. See Edward, she can be forgiving." Emmett said.

"Okay Emmett, the least you can do now is give us our privacy." She said smoothly.

"Sure. See you two later!" He replied before heading down the stairs.

"Bella, it wasn't right of him to do that you know." I said, facing my angel.

"I know that. But we're just going to have to teach him a lesson." She replied with a devious look in her eye. She grinned evil. Bella moved over to me, sitting on my lap. Suddenly her lips where on my chin.

"Lesson?" I managed to say before the lust took over and I ended up with Bella lying on top of me.

As we where done we called Alice over to help with the plan. For the next thirty minutes we discussed our revenge on Emmett. Tomorrow he'll learn not to mess with us ever again.

Everyone arrived at school as usual. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I walked in a group today since Elisabeth and Benjamin were out on a weeklong hunting trip. Rosalie and Emmett arrived a little late, Rosalie couldn't find what to wear. I walked into first period subconsciously. I sat down and the teacher started on her lesson.

_At lunch_

**Bella's POV**

I sat down on the table next to Edward. I took out the superglue from my bag and drew a heart with it on Emmett's usual seat. Edward looked down at me and lightly placed a kiss on my lips. Alice and Jasper walked in then, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. They sat down with their props and began to talk. This plan should go fine...

Lunch went by smoothly, we talked and laughed. The bell rang and it was time to leave. Rosalie was the first to get up followed by Emmett. When he stood up from his chair his pants quietly ripped from the glue in the chair revealing a pair of Dora the Explorer boxers. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I howled with laughter. Emmett had a heart shaped tattoo on his butt! HAHA. Emmett and Rosalie turned around and looked at us like we had lost our minds. Emmett just shrugged and walked out. Rose did the same.

Phase 1 complete.

Emmett found out about the rip but surprisingly he didn't get mad.


	11. Pranking Emmett

Chapter 11 – Pranking Emmett

**Bella's POV**

He said it was childish and stupid and laughed at us, but he didn't get mad. An idea hit me, sure it was going to be a stupid prank, but maybe we could play with him a little. I dialed Alice's number and she answered on the first ring.

"Bella, you're brilliant!"

"So are you coming over?"

"Duh! I'll be there in one minute."

"Kay. See you then!"

I heard a click meaning she hung up. I put the phone down by the couch and slowly approached the door. I heard Alice arrive. She cut off the engine not long before knocking softly on the door. I opened up to see an evil looking pixie. She walked through the door and propped herself on the couch. I followed her suit. She picked up the phone and I smiled.

"Okay...let's get started!" We grinned at each other and Alice began dialing numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is the Jeep Car Company," Alice said with a gruff British accent.

"What?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you would like any upgrades on your car?"

"Yeah."

"Anything in particular? Specific color, design..?"

"Hmmm... can you put another coat of paint, blue stripes and JEEP painted on the side?"

"Okay so car painted in pink, light pink striped, and GAY painted on the side. Anything else?" We giggled.

"No."

"Nothing else, all right".

"_NO I DON – _YOU HAVE GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

"What's wrong?"

"I want to talk to your supervisor."

Alice and I cringled. We hadn't expected _that_. But right then, almost like a miracle, Benjamin came walking through the door. Alice motioned for me to talk to him quickly while she distracted Emmett.

"Of course, our supervisor will be right with you." She took up her phone and put on some 70's music (which she knew Emmet hated) and placed her phone next to Bella's so that the music could be heard by Emmett on the other side of the line. She could practically watch as he sighed, and she giggled. She was having _way_ too much fun with this.

"Benjamin, we need your help. We're pulling a prank on Emmett after he made Jasper send lust waves at me and Edward, and we need you to talk to Emmett and act like you're the owner of a Jeep company and your clients have just been harassed." I said in hushed tones.

"Of course," he said and kissed my cheek. "Anything for you, sis."

Alice pointed at him in a come-hither motion and turned off the music.

Benjamin took a seat and took the phone from Alice, placing it to his ear. "Yes, this is the supervisor of Jeep Car Company." Benjamin said with an Irish broken accent. I had to stifle a laugh at his accent. "What seems to be the problem here? I've heard you've placed harassment claims against my clients," he almost growled at Emmett.

"NO, no. That's not what happened _they_ harassed _me_."

"_Excuse me_, did you just say what I think you did? Are you claiming that my company harassed you? Do you have any, _any_ idea how severe these complaints are? Well, we'll see who's argument will hold up the court."

"T–the court?"

Benjamin sighed loudly. "Yes boy, _the court_. These accusations of yours are highly serious. I'll need to contact my lawyer right away. You have no idea who you're about to sue, are you?"

"Wait, sue? I haven't said anything about _suing._"

"Oh, but you have. My company has shops placed all over the world in places you can't even afford to travel to. We're a billion dollar company. My _clothes_ are worth more than your life, and these preposterous accusations of yours are to be taken to court. It says so on page 843, paragraph 45 and three quarters section six, and I quote _'If any clients are to write or state any complaints that goes under paragraph six on page 34, those clients accusations are to be taken in front of a court, determent of the seriousness of the complaints.'_ Unquote. And I would say under these harsh circumstances that your complaints are indeed _very_ serious. So I suggest that you'll get yourself a lawyer, or represent yourself as your lawyer, because we're not going down without a fight!" Benjamin basically yelled at the phone.

"No, uhm, I mean sir. That won't be n–necessary. I take back what I've said, I just want my car done… sir." He added hastily.

"Well," Benjamin started in a lighter tone. "That was a interesting turn of events. The paint job will cost you exactly 8999 dollars, without taxes of course."

"8999 dollars? That's _way_ too expensive."

"That's the least it will cost after you've threatened to sue my company. Park your car outside the park in town and leave the keys in the ignition. We'll pick it up later this afternoon. "

"But –" Benjamin hangs up abruptly. There is a moment of silence before everyone starts laughing.

"I've never heard Emmett so frightened in my entire existence, and that's a long, long time," Alice says between laughs.

I could barely contain my own lungs. "Benjamin, you were brilliant, just brilliant."

Alice and I went to get ready for the trick. We ran to the shop and brought pink paint, balloons, and pink marker pens.

_30 MINUTES LATER_

We had finished our masterpiece.

Emmett's car had now been totally redone. It had pink balloons on his wing mirrors, pink paint covering what used to be muddy green. With a pink marker pen I had written "HONK IF YOU THINK I AM HOT" across the car. Emmett would kill us.

I couldn't contain my smirk as I make a quick phone call.

_''Hello, this is Crane Company…''_

**Emmett's POV**

I had taken Rose out for a nice evening. I took her to a beautiful spot in a park near our house. I laid down a blanket, and she curled up to me. I love Rosalie. As I looked into the valley I spotted a car covered in pink, a Jeep. I laughed and Rosalie stirred. I tried to get her back down, but she got up.

"Emmett, why did you laugh?" She questioned, confusion crossing her face. I pointed to the car suspended in the air.

"Some prankster has put someone's car in the air, and has given a complete makeover. I would hate to be that guy!" I said and Rosalie looked at me. I looked at the number plate **S3Xi CUL3N **Wholy hell, it was my car! How? What? _Aggh_, I ran home with Rosalie running next to me. I was going to kill them!


	12. Sweet, sweet revenge

Chapter 12 – Sweet, sweet revenge

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I was lying at the couch, watching some sick Romeo & Juliet stuff. "Isn't there anything else on?" I said laying my head in his lap so that I was staring right at him. He just smirked.

"What?" I asked him. He let out a little laugh and pointed at the door. It was then Emmett came in the door with a priceless expression on his face that made even me laugh. Alice walked down the stairs and came to sit next to me.

"Please say that you are kidding me." Emmett said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Edward said smoothly and kissed my hair.

"Oh don't you? _'Honk if you think I am hot'_, does that remind you of something", I bursted out with laughter and the whole room joined me, except Emmett who was still standing on the door frame with an annoyed Rosalie next to him.

"So, how did you like your present?" I said. His face had gone even more white, if that was even possible. "That's what you get if you mess with me," I said, still smiling.

"I have to give it to you, though. Good one. But I'm not going to forget this." He smirked.

"Bring it on", I said while moving my pointing finger signalizing him to do his best. Edward grabbed me tighter to him.

"Not today," he said. "I have got some work to do with my car, as you might have noticed." He walked out with Rosalie hissing next to him.

"Well that was fun!" Alice said turning her head over to me. I was thinking of ways that I could get back at Emmett for what he was planning to do with me. Alice turned her head to look at me and her face went blank for a second and Edward laughed the most powerful laugh I have ever heard "Umm, Bella? Why do I see you putting a tutu on Emmett?" she asked, laughing again.

"My bad," I told her. "I was thinking of payback for Emmett."

"You won't need to do that, love," Edward said looking at me. "He won't bug you anymore, at least not that much more than usual," I looked quizzically at him. "He knows better and he's afraid of what we can do as a payback. After all it's three against one." He turned his head down to mine and kissed me softly. I grabbed his hair and kissed him back, almost forgetting that Alice was in the room.

"Yeah, I'll go now," she said. "And Bella, remember what I told you, you're busy tomorrow. I'm making you my personal little Bella doll!" She said with a smile and moved quickly out of the house. I was still kissing Edward, lying on top of him. He broke the kiss a bit.

"Bella," he smiled kissing me once. I grunted when he stopped.

"What, Edward?" I looked at him, my eyes reflecting in his.

"I think that's enough, love." He kissed the tip of my nose. I sighed.

"Why do I have to shop with Alice anyway? She can't force me, you know." I pictured myself sneaking out of my window tomorrow morning, hiding in the woods till the day was over. I could do that.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BELLA! YOUR COMING WITH ME TOMORROW, THAT'S FINAL!" Alice shouted from outside. I sighed loudly, hoping that she would hear it.

"So little, but still so annoying," I whispered to Edward.

"Hey! I heard that." Alice complained. I laughed.

"Don't be mad at me, but I kind of asked her to do it," Edward told me smug. My mouth opened into a 'o' shape.

"You did _what_?" I tried to look hurt but I didn't manage it. There was no way that I could stay mad at Edward. "Why, may I ask?"

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Answer the question," I stuttered.

"Because I'm taking my lovely, breathtaking girlfriend to a date."

"And why is that?"

"Since when did it become a crime for a man to take his girlfriend out?"

"Since never, I suppose. But you're not just a man," I pointed out. "And I am not just a girlfriend." He ignored my interruption.

"I might as well let Alice have her fun while we're at it."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to get a painful makeover from your sister," I pouted, my lower lip sticking out. He kissed it slowly.

"I will be there to help you kick her ass if she goes too far, deal?" He breathed to my lip. Damn vampire. Why did he have to dazzle me like that?

"Deal," I whispered and dragged him into another amazing kiss.

"I think you should go home now. You look a little tired." I tried to hold in a yawn but it came out.

"No, I'm fine." I stretched out my arms.

"Let's go." He scooped me up in his arms walking to the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"Home." I moved, trying to get out of his tight grip for no use. Even though I was a vampire, he was stronger then me.

"Let me go, Edward!" He bowed his head down to my head, his nose touching mine.

"No," he breathed.

"Stop trying to dazzle me!" His nose tickled on my lips.

"It's working, isn't it?" He was so close that it was hard for me to breathe. I felt like my bones turned into jelly.

"N-no," I stuttered. He kissed me then, and I couldn't help taking a grip around his neck, dragging him closer to me, but of course he moved away, still holding me in his hard arms.

"We are here," he told me with a smirk on his lips. He laid me on the bed, tugging me in. "Alice will come get you ready tomorrow 0200 o'clock." He walked toward the window, no way he was getting away that easy.

"Wait!" He turned around. "Good night kiss?" I tried to look innocent at him. He hesitated. "Don't make me come over there," I warned him. He walked to my bed and kissed me once more.

"Goodnight," he told me before jumping out of the window. Ah, what a day, I thought. I was kind of looking forward to tomorrow. My second date with Edward. I softly let myself drift to sleep for the first time this week, with Edwards scent still around me.

**Edward's POV**

It was hard for me to leave Bella, but I had to. Tomorrow would be a very big day, to me at least. I still didn't know if I should ask her. What if she didn't feel the same for me? I don't think I could handle being rejected by her, not _that_ way at least. My head was aching, and I could hear Alice's screaming voice, _EDWAAAAAARRRDDDDDDD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! _When I got inside Alice was standing in the middle of the room with Rosalie. They were both jumping up and down. _He's going to ask her! So romantic!_ Rosalie's voice screamed.

"Rosalie, we have so much to do! She has to look perfect tomorrow!" She was still jumping up and down, clapping her hands. She ran to me and gripped me into a tight hug. "Bella will be thrilled!"

"But what if she says no? I don't think I can handle that."

"When were you born, exactly? Yesterday? Of course she wants to!" She was blocking her mind from me, just as she does when she was hiding something.

"Alice," I warned her. "What did you see?" She was now thinking of witch shoes that would fit to Rosalie's outfit tomorrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she looked at me innocently. "Rosalie, we have to get shopping. NOW! There's no time to lose," both Alice and Rosalie hugged me, before running out of the door. I had a lot to do, too. Of those things the most important one was bringing the news to my parents and talking to Phillip. I had someone's permission to ask for, and I wouldn't see Bella for another 12 hours. This was without a doubt going to be a long night.


	13. Preperations

Chapter 13 - Preperations

I was lying in my bed as the sun began to shine through my open door. I've been going through what I was going to say for the past hour or two.

_Phil, If you're not busy I would like to ask you...  
I was wondering if I could come in. I have something to…  
I love Bella with all my life and I was hoping that…_

_Stop worrying_, Alice thought from down stairs. I just couldn't help it.

I felt sorry for Jasper, who had to feel my mood right now. My mind was so confused. I know by all my being that I love Bella, more than I have ever loved another human being or vampire, even more than blood. I was just so afraid of being rejected. We had only been together for a small time now and I didn't want to push her into something she might regret.

_You should really get going if you want to talk to Phillip before he goes to work_, Alice reminded me.

I took a deep breath before jumping out of the window.

As I walked up to the front porch I knew that they could hear me, but I knocked on the door anyway. The door opened itself but no one stood in the doorway. Charlotte was cleaning in the kitchen as she smiled at me.

"Edward, welcome," she greeted. "I had my hands full so I couldn't open the door, sorry." Around in the room different objects like plates, spoons and glasses were floating around. She focused and put the things down at the table before she closed the door behind me with her mind.

_It's great to meet you_ _again_, she spoke to me in her mind.

"You as well. You're house is looking lovely as always."

"Oh, thank you. You should think that having five vampires in the house at least someone would help around," she laughed. "Oh well. At least it keeps me busy."

I really liked Charlotte. Her mind was so pure and kind. She had understanding for everything and was a true mother.

"Do you happen to know if Phillip is home? I have something I'd like to discuss with him."

She simply smiled and looked at the stairs. There was a small wimp coming from up stairs and then Phillip came floating down the stairs.

"Hey!" He complained as she put him down. "You know that you could just have called."

Charlotte laughed. "But what would be the fun in that be?" She walked over so that she could kiss him on the cheek. "I'm going to go up stairs and do the laundry…" She trailed off and left the room.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward," Phillip greeted me with a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine."

_So what are you doing here?_, he thought. "Not that I don't mind you coming here, but I rarely see you without Bella by your side."

"Yes. Well I came here to ask you something."

_Hmm..._

"I know that I have not known Bella for that long of a time, but I still feel like I have known her all my life. She is everything to me know, and I don't not know how I would come to live in a life without her."

_What is he doing? Is he..._

"I came here today to ask you for Bella's hand in marriage. It would mean a great deal to me, to _us_, If I could get you approval…" Phillip took me into a big hug.

"Of course you can!" He took a step back. "In all the years I have known Bella, I haven't seen her as happy as she is with you. It would be my honor."

"Thank you." I breathed out a sigh of relief. He approved.

There was two "oh my god's" coming from up stairs and down came Charlotte and Elisabeth.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Charlotte chanted and gave me a hug. _Welcome to the family_.

Elisabeth came next. "I know I haven't behaved that well toward you and I would like to apologize. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thank you all. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh my god, my baby's getting married!" Charlotte jumped around. I chuckled. "When are you doing to ask her?"

"Tonight."

"There's so much to do!"

"I would really appreciate if none of you said anything to her about this. I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course, we'll keep quiet." My phone ringed. It was Alice.

"_Edward, Bella will wake up in a couple of minutes. You should really get out of there._"

"Yeah, sure, No problem." I shut my phone. "Bella will wake any moment now, so I better get going." They all gave me their last greetings and I walked out of there with a big smile on my face.

**Bella's POV**

There were some noises in the background as the light began to come into my eyes.

"I just can't believe it! My little baby girl!"

There was another one. "Hysssh, she's awake."

I opened my eyes taking the light in. I remembered what day it was; Alice playing Bella Doll. I sighed and tried to close my eyes again, but there was a noise coming from the window. I quickly opened my eyes again.

"Bellaaaaaaa." a complaining voice said from the outside of my house. "Open the window or I'm breaking myself in."

Shit, shit, shit… Umm. Hide! I looked around in my room. Under the bed?… No, she's probably already seen that one.

"Don't even try, Bella. I can see youuu." I quickly remembered my gift and turned it on so that I was invisible. I walked up from the bed and stood in the corner as Alice broke my window open. "I told you I wasn't joking." She looked around in the room. "Umm, Bella?"

I was about to let out a small laugh. Take that! No makeup Bella for you. She began to walk toward me. Oh no… I took a step backwards and bumped into my dresser.

"Hah! I knew you were there." I sighed and dropped my façade. She stepped over to me and sat down her two full bags she had hanging over her shoulders.

"Do I want to know?" I motioned over to the bags.

"No." She laughed. "We have to start now. Charlotte, Elisabeth," she called out. In a swish they were in the room. "Do you mind helping me out a bit? I think I can need some help with her hair and makeup." They eagerly nodded and took up a brush. I sighed.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Alice took up a note from her pocket. "From Edward."

On the front it said '_Bella_' with his perfect writing.

'_My dear Bella.  
I'm truly sorry for leaving you alone in the hands of Alice.  
As much as I wish that I could be there and hold your hand I'm afraid that I have some other things I have to attend to first.  
Alice has the dress and I'm picking you up at six o'clock.  
Remember to wear some comfortable shoes..  
I'm counting every second till I get to see you again.  
Your love, Edward.'_

"Now…" Alice said to me, holding a brush in her hand and a evil grin on her face. "Stand still." I felt several brushes touching my face and I sighed.

_I'm counting the seconds too, Edward_, I wanted to call out to him.


	14. Is that a yes?

Chapter 14 – Is that a yes?

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't help to feel like it had been weeks since I sat down in this chair. I had lost track of time how long Alice had been working hell on me. Deep inside I knew that I should be grateful for what she did, but I didn't get the point. Meaningless of hours being used on decorating little me up. What was so special about tonight that would cause me to dress up like a Hollywood girl on a red carpet?

"Bella, you can open your eyes now," Alice said and poked my shoulder. I couldn't help to cringle when bright light met my eyes – I've had them closed for several hours now. I looked up at Alice, she just smiled and mentioned a hand to the mirror in front of me. "Take a look."

I let out a small gasp. The person in front of me was just as beautiful as Elisabeth or Rosalie. Her brown hair was curled naturally up so that it lay up on her shoulders. Her face had the most glorious shine to it, and a lovely blue eyeshade. The dress was breathtaking. It was strapless with a blue fairytale shine to it. There were small light orange flowers attached to it on the lower part of the dress. **(A/N: Pictures on my profile!) **I took in the whole picture. Who was this breathtakingly beautiful person?

"I-Is that me?" I stuttered.

"Yes silly! Do you like it?" She was smiling from toe to head.

"No," her smile began to fade. "No, I love it! Alice, my friend, you are a miracle worker!" I jumped up from the chair to hug her.

"Careful with the HAIR!" She shouted. I laughed and ended the hug. "Edward will be here any moment, so I better go. I don't want him to sneak peek in my mind," she smiled before taking her bags in her hand. "I'm so happy for you, Bella!" She jumped up and down before jumping out of the window and away from my sight. Seconds later I heard a ring on the door. There was a walking sound and I could hear Phillip greet Edward with a "Hello." I breathed once before opening my bedroom door and making my way downstairs.

I could hear my breathing becoming uneven as I took the first step down the stairs and Edward in his full glory came to my sight. He was wearing a black tux and a white rose in his hand. If my heart had worked it would probably have stopped by the sight of him. I couldn't believe that he was mine, not anyone else's – _mine_. I walked with vampire speed down the stairs and ended up beside him. When I looked up at him he looked dazed somehow. I smiled and his breathing jumped a bit. Could I have the same effect on him as he did to me? He took my hand and smiled back.

"Thank you Phillip," he said and smiled before following me out the door. He held his body _very_ close to mine.

"You look exquisite," he whispered in my ear as we stood in front of his Volvo C30. **(A/N: I just had to put that in there ^^) **I felt my body shiver down to the core.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said weakly, dazzled by his presence. He moved his face just inched from mine. His cool breath moved over my lips.

He took a hand on my waist," Is that so?" I couldn't take the teasing anymore so I pressed my body closer to him until our faces touched. The kiss began slowly, his lips mowing in rhythm with mine. I bit down on his lip and he moaned, pressing my body against his car. I could already feel my sight spinning around. He took his mouth away from my lips and down to my neck to let me breathe.

"I think that we should stop now if we want to go on that date," he told me. "I'm not that sure if I can control myself if we continue." I breathed against his face. "We don't want to ruin that lovely dress of yours, now do we?" He said to my mouth before giving it another kiss and placing me inside his car.

I sighed. Now that we were about to come to the good stuff…

Edward took my hand while he drove.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curious.

He moved his eyes away from the road and moved so that his face was closer to mine. His lips carefully brushed my lower lip. "I won't tell," he smirked before moving back into his seat. The car had been driving perfectly the whole time.

"You tease," I laughed. Two would play that game. I moved my hand over so that it lay on his knee. I traced it up to his thigh and the car wriggled a bit as his breath became unsteady. "Edward," I purred and moved my face up to his neck where I bit carefully down. "Tell me. Please Edward," he tensed up at my touch till finally his lips touched mine in a slowly motion.

"No," he said before sitting back into his seat, a smirk growing on his face.

For the rest of the drive I tried to get it out of him, but he just kept saying the same word, no. After a while I gave up and closed my eyes. Though I wasn't tired it was relaxing. I opened my eyes a few times, to Edward staring at me with lust in his eyes.

"What are you staring at mister," I laughed.

"You."

"It's rude to stare," I objected.

He just smiled at me.

When the car stopped, I was about to look and see where we were, but he was too quick. He banded a ribbon in front of my eyes so that I could not see a thing.

"_Edwaaaarrd_," I complained.

"Just a second, dear," he disappeared from my touch. I sharpened my hearing. There was a sound near me, almost like splashing water. The air tasted salt. Saltwater? We were on a beach? Edward came back and took my hand.

"Can I look now?" I begged. He removed the ribbon from my eyes and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. In front of me was a large beach. The water was shining at the swelling of the moon. I knew this place, I had been here before.

I looked up at Edward who was staring at me. "We were here on our first date," I stated.

He smiled and took me into his arms. "Shall we?" he asked and led us to a red blanket that lay on the sand. I sat down and leaned into Edward. He took me into his arms once again and I molded into his loving presence.

We just sat there for a while, not talking, just enjoying each other's love. There was no need for words, as long as we had each other.

"Bella," he whispered as the moon began to fade behind the sky. "Before you, Bella, my life was like moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason. ...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. You _are_ my reason for living." A drop of water fell from my eye. **(A/N: I know that she's not human but it's in her power.)**

I looked up to meet his gaze. He had the strangest, most wonderful expression on his face. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my being, will you marry me?"

With vampire speed I turned around so that my body faced his and kissed him like never before. His lips molded into mine and we moved in synchronization. When I felt the need to breathe he moved away so that he could look into my eyes. His eyes were shining like a star.

"Is that a yes?" He chuckled.

"Yes," I breathed to his lips. "Yes, I'll marry you!" This time he kissed me. He kissed each of my fingers before taking a ring out of his pocket and placing it on my ring finger.

I looked down at the ring as it shone like diamonds in the moonlight. If this was my forever, I would gladly take it.


	15. Forever and ever after

Chapter 15 – Forever and ever after

**Bella's POV**

"You look absolutely breathtaking." Edward murmured kissing my bare shoulder. I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"I thought I always looked beautiful to you." I said. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Yes you do, but now since you're my _wife_ you're even more ravishing." He growled playfully. I laughed and slapped his shoulder. I slipped out his arms and headed toward the bed, thinking back to the day I became Isabella Cullen.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"You look so pretty, Bella! I can't believe that my baby has grown all up!" Charlotte chanted while she took me into a motherly hug.

"Mom, I'm soon 98 years old," I laughed. "I ought to grow up sometime."

"I love you, Bella and I'm so happy for you. You can now have the life you've always dreamt of," she smiled happily at me before picking up a box from her pocket. From the box she took a silver chain up, sending rainbow rays out in the room. "This was my grandmothers and was sent down through generation and generation until I now give it to you." In a second the necklace was hung around my neck, fitting perfectly with the dress.

"Mom, I don't know what to say… thank you." I gave her another hug, starting to get teary in my eyes.

At some point, I could hear music playing and Phillip came to stand by my side while my mother, Charlotte went to take her seat in the next room. I took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Phillip asked me, taking my hand. I nodded and the doors opened. First Elisabeth, Rosalie and Alice began their march down the aisle. They were both in silver dresses and looked if even possible, more beautiful than normal.

When it was our turn to walk, my lullaby started playing, almost bringing me to tears right then. Everything was so perfect. I would never doubt my sister's force in anything. Edward stood by Emmett, which was the priest (believe it or not) in the end of the isle.

Phillip put my hand into Edward's and it was if a breath of fresh air came to me. He was so beautiful that I couldn't comprehend how I'd coveted him. "Take care of her."

Edward looked him right in the eye and said, "I will." Phillip went to sit by Charlotte and Edward lifted my nearly translucent veil and smiled at me. "Hello, Beautiful," he whispered. I became lost in his golden eyes. "Breathe," he said and tried not to laugh at me. Together we turned to Emmett.

He cleared his throat and spoke, his deep voice carrying across the crowd. "From the day Bella first fell into Edward's life, she's been turning it upside down." There were a few snickers. "He's gone from having his ways set in granite, to being putty in her hands," more snickers. Edward sneaked a glance at me. I smiled back at him. It was all true. "Much to the delight of his family and friends, she has molded him into a much better man than he once was. By setting him free of his old weight, she has given him wings to fly as we all well knew he could. By blessing Edward with her love, she has truly blessed us all."

"Today we gather to witness the solemnization of a bond that has always been, one that will be forever more. Edward and Bella have written their own vows for this most joyous occasion." He turned to look at Edward, "Edward." He smiled at Emmett as he took a deep breath and sighed, his part was done. Then he took my other hand and we turned to face each other.

"Bella, you are my guiding light, my saving grace, my angel and my life," I was already blinking again. "Before you, I was nothing, with you I become something I never dreamed of." He let go of my left hand to take the ring from Jasper. If my heart could beat, it would be flying by now. "Isabella Marie Swan, with this ring I pledge to you my strength, my love, and my devotion. I will honor and cherish you for the rest of time." He slipped his mother's ring on my finger and kissed my hand. I squeezed his hands tightly, beaming at him.

"Bella," Emmett turned to me.

I took a deep breath. I still couldn't believe this was really happening. _He is absolutely stunning. _

"Edward, you are my North Star." I smiled at him, "The bright shining light that guides me home in the darkness and banishes my nightmares. You are my guardian angel. Before you there was nothing. With you, I have everything." I smiled again as I took his ring from Alice. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, with this ring I pledge to you my heart, mind, body, and soul." I could hear his breath caught again, "I am yours forever." I slipped the ring on his finger. I laughed softly to find my hand was shaking. I had no idea how I'd made it through without tears. We turned back to Emmett, but didn't release each other's hands.

"I thought you said you guys were keeping the vows a surprise from each other," he said.

"We did," Edward chuckled. I was pretty sure, in fact, that he hadn't written his until last night.

"Wow, I guess you two really are the same kind of crazy," Emmett laughed. A few of the guests laughed as well.

"Emmett," I whispered, "man and wife."

"Oh! Right!" Emmett cried, "By the power invested in me," he said in his official voice, and in a whisper for only me and Edward, "by the Lil' Chapel of Love's Internet Ministry College," I laughed, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" Emmett finished in his loud voice again. "You may kiss the bride."

He turned to me and I was immediately lost in the love I saw shining in his eyes. _He loves me, and only me, and now he's mine forever._ "Ahem," Emmett whispered, "Kiss the bride!"

He put one hand to her my face, leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My hand came up to his face as well. As our lips moved together, I could feel the love I had seen in his eyes. I drank it in, becoming intoxicated. He released my other hand to wrap his arm around my waist, bringing him to me. My newly freed hand came to his neck, the other reaching up into his hair. His hand moved from my face to the back of my neck. I was lost in him; drowning and I planned on never coming up for air.

"Bro," Emmett whispered, "her _parents_ are watching." I didn't care. I would never let him go. "And I think she needs to _breathe_, man!" he hissed. Apparently that he cared about.

He pulled away and I did indeed take a deep breath, smiling giddily. There were cheers and a few cat calls from the audience. I blushed deeply and my husband gently touched my crimson cheeks. As I looked into his shining eyes, I could see one word taking action, _forever_.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You know it was nice of Esme and Carlisle to lend their island to us." I said. "Isle Esme might just be my favorite place now." I said. Edward laughed and shook his head. I looked up at him and traced the bed sheets. "You know... I can think of a few ways to make our honey moon ten times better." I said. I then slowly dipped down my left shoulder, and let the strap of my dress slid down it. I saw Edwards eyes widen.

"A little feisty aren't we?" He choked out. I giggled and motioned for him to come forward.

"I might need a little help." I said. Edward nodded and walked towards me. I turned around so my back was towards him. I felt his hands trace my shoulders lightly, and then he started to slowly unzip my dress. The feel of his fingers on the bare skin of my back made me moan softly. When my dress was unzipped I felt the silk of the dress slid against my skin as it fell to the floor.

I slowly turned towards Edward with a shy smile on my face. And I knew if I were still human I would have been blushing like crazy. I reached towards Edward and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Edward gazed into my eyes making it unable for me to look away. When his shirt was unbuttoned I slowly pushed it off his shoulders. I finally made myself break his eye contact and I looked at his chiseled perfect chest.

"You're beautiful," I murmured. Edward chuckled lightly and put his finger under my chin so I would look up at him.

"No... You're beautiful Bella. You drive me crazy with your beauty." He sighed and shook his head. I smiled up at him and captured his lips with mine.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He said. Then we fell towards the bed and became one.

**Alice's POV**

_Edward." Bella sighed. Bella turned her head to the side as Edward began to kiss her neck. "Please." She begged. Edward looked up at her._

_"You're sure?" He asked lust clear in his voice. Bella nodded and bit her lip._

_"I love you." Edward whispered, before he-_

"Ekk!" I screamed.

"What Alice?" Jasper said.

"They _consummated_ the marriage!" I screeched.

"Oh god." Jasper said.

"Alice!" Rose said appalled. "I don't need to know –"

"Bout time." Emmet said, putting his hand up for high fives, but taking it down again when nobody hit it.

"My baby girl is officially grown up!" Esme cried.

"This is so great! I wonder if she used that move I thought her," I said. "You know, Jasper, the one when I –"

"ALICE!" Esme and Carlisle shouted. "Too much information."

Jasper came by my side and whispered in my ear,"I'm not sure if I remember, care to show me again?" I giggled before dragging him up to our bedroom. This was going to be a fantastic night, indeed.

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and laid my head against Edward's chest.

"When do you think we have to go back home?" I asked looking up at him. Edward shrugged and started to play with my hair.

"Whenever you want to go back." He said. I nodded and leaned up to kiss his jaw.

"Can't we just stay here for while. I'm not sure if I want to share you with your family for quite a time."

"_Our_ family, and yes, I kind of like the sound of that." He began attacking my neck. "Bring on the shackles, I'm yours."

"I love you." I said.

"Forever?" Edward asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes... forever." I said. Edward smiled and kissed me hungrily. He growled and flipped us over so he was on top of me, making me giggle.

"I'll love you forever." He said, before he caught my lips in a searing kiss.

_Forever_. I thought wistfully.


End file.
